character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyrus Grex
"'' A colony of bees don't care if one falls as long as the group profits. Humanity should learn from them, profits are everything." ― Cyrus Grex '''Cyrus Grex' is a major villain in The Lettuceverse. Contents http://character-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:King_Kuda/Character_Sheet_Format# show Information Appearance Cyrus is a plain looking man of average height and is a bit on the stringy side. He wears thick glasses and has neatly kept black hair that parts to right side, covering part of his forehead. He wears a white dress shirt with a black and yellow tie, akin to a bee. He also wears a black blazer and dockers. Personality Despite being a villain, Cyrus has a noticeably casual and upfront personality. He is also remarkably business-like and efficient and is well versed in economics and business procedures. He has an intense love of insects, bees in particular, because of their group mentality. He bases all of his robotic creations on them, and is well versed in knowledge about them. Cyrus is also extremely selfish, willing to betray anybody as long he gains from it, this extends to even his allies. This is shown in The Lettuceverse, where he helps Brix purge The Syndicate simply because he was offered a better deal if he did. While mostly civil, Cyrus speaks with a monotone voice, but can be bitterly snarky when he wants. Background ARC 1:Lettuceverse Cyrus is a major villain in the lettuceverse, first appearing when Brix convinces him to be an accomplice in the plan to get the Syndicate's benefactor to murder Brix's father by purposely making him take the fall for botching an important mission. He also manipulates Riley Umbra into gaining Jake Jones's trust then capturing him and bringing him to The Syndicate base. He then tries to murder Riley to tie up any loose ends, but was stopped by Jake. After Brix's father was murdered and Norman assumes the role of the Syndicate Leader, he again becomes an accomplice to Brix by systematically killing or manipulating others to kill the most avid supporters of Norman in order to get Brix to become the leader of the Syndicate. He ends up directly murdering Big Milky due his intense hatred of Brix being a problem for them, and later succeeds in manipulating Chloe Faeles into killing her sister, Victoria Faeles, because Victoria was one of the strongest members brought in by Norman, so it would have been good for them to be out of the picture. He later manipulated Chloe into killing herself later because of her volatile mental state ending up giving their plan trouble because of Chloe's obsession with them "all being friends". Much later into the verse, it's revealed he has been manipulating Brix the entire time, and wanted to become Syndicate Leader himself. Abilities *"Wifi Connection":The user can form a telepathic link with any machine they make, allowing them to operate it with their mind. They also gain the machine’s field of view in a form of radar or sonar, allowing them to sense what’s near their object while controlling it. They will suffer pain if their machine is destroyed, stunning them for a few seconds. The time of being stunned depends on how big or small the machine was, with bigger machines making Cyrus be stunned for longer then small ones. This power also cannot be used on machines that Cyrus did not make himself, as the memory of making the machine piece by piece forms the link in which he can use his power. Paraphernalia *Spare parts. *Many books on insects. *Various spiderbots and swarms of robotic bees. Trivia *Despite not being a leader of The Syndicate, Cyrus manages the everday finances and recruitment of the agency. He is also head of technology, creating various things such as robot bodyguards, robotic insects, and a power-nullifying security system. *XXX *XXX Category:Lettuce Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Character Sheets